Seventeen New Member
by cobatebak
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Seventeen bertambah member? Yaoi, Boyxboy, Jeongharem, Foreverbottom!Jeonghan, Jeonghanxall. Jeongcheol/seunghan, Jihan, Junhan, Soonhan, Wonhan, Woohan, Haohan, Gyuhan, Seokhan, Seunghan, 2Han/Verhan, Jeongchan. Rate dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer :**

Seventeen milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, agensi dan Carat.

Sedangkan cerita ini milik saya. **_Feel free_** untuk menguploadnya dimanapun atau menjadikannya hak milik anda. Karena saya gak peduli. **_Lol_**.

 **Warning :**

Author males mikir, jadi maklumin.

Boyxboy

Jeonghancentric, Jeongharem, Jeongwhorehan

。。。

cobatebak present

 ** _SEVENTEEN NEW MEMBER_**

 _Pernah dengar ungkapan tak kenal maka tak sayang?_

 _Kenalan dulu yuk, sama aku, biar sayang." - member baru Seventeen, 2k17_

。。。

 **PROLOG**

 **M** inggu pagi yang cerah, burung berkicau. Hari libur yang sempurna untuk bermalas-malasan bagi semua orang. Begitu pula di dorm Seventeen. Disana, terdapat pria-pria lelah yang masih mencumbu mimpi, serta seorang manager yang tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu dan berteri-

"BANGUN SEMUANYAAAA~~~!!!!"

ak. Hah~ bahkan author belum selesai ngetik, cuy.

Kemudian, keluarlah para pria tampan nan seksi dan cute kesukaan author dari kamar mereka.

"Apa sih, hyung? Hari ini kan tidak ada jadwal," ujar Jeonghan yang masih mengucek matanya sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ada pengu-"

"Yak! Hyung, aku sedang bermimpi membully Wonwoo, kenapa kau membangunkankuuuu!" sahut Hoshi.

"Aku akan mengu-"

"Hei sipit, bahkan walau hanya dalam mimpi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Wonwoo sombong.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyam-"

"LIHAT SAJA SUATU HARI NANTI, AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!"

"Ada yang tau topiku?"

"Haaahhh~ ini masih pagi, kenapa aku harus membuang waktu tidurku untuk melihat pertengkaran kalian sih," gerutu Seungkwan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Silahkan menghayal, Soonyoung-ssi," balas Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan, ayo tidur lagi. Aku masih ngantuk," ujar Seungcheol sambil memeluk pinggang Jeonghan dan bersandar di bahu pria cantik itu.

"Ada yang melihat topiku?"

"Lihat saja kau, Wonwoo! Kau akan menangis!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Jeonghan, Cheol!" ujar Jisoo sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seungchol.

"Hah! Coba saja!" tantang Wonwoo.

"Ada yang meminjam topiku?"

"Hyung~ aku juga mau memeluk Jeonghan hyung~" rengek Mingyu.

"YAK! DIAMLAAAAAHHH!" seketika semua member terdiam dan sadar. Mereka lupa kalau manajer mereka ada di sini.

"Hah~ kalian ini, diam sebentar. Aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Woozi.

"Kalian akan mempunyai member baru."

"Oh~" jawab mereka serentak.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.

"MWOOOO?!!!" "APAAAA?" "JINJJAAA?!" "DAEBAK" "HAAAAHHH?!" "BERCANDA, HYUNG??!!" "EYYY, JANGAN BOHONG!"

"Yak yak yak yak. Tenanglah! aku tau kalian pati kaget. Aku pun begitu. Tapi ini adalah keputusan sajangnim. Selain itu-"

"Dia tinggal disini juga, hyung?" Potong Dokyeom. "Tentu saja. Tapi-"

"Dia nanti tidur disini juga? Dia tidur dimana? Kita kan tidak punya kasur kosong," ujar Seungkwan. "Itu-"

"Biar aku tidur dengan Jeonghan, dan member baru menempati kasurku," jawab leader.

"MWO?! Biar aku yang tidur dengan Jeonghan hyung," protes Mingyu.

"Apa kalian gila? Aku lah yang akan tidur dengan Jeonghan," sahut Jisoo. Jeonghan hendak memprotes ketika manajer menjitak ketiga member yang berebut sekasur dengan Jeonghan.

"Bisa tidak kalian diam dan dengarkan aku? Member baru kalian adalah seorang perempuan."

"Ah, syukurlah. Dorm sudah sempit," ujar Hansol.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik.

"MWOOOO?!!!" "APAAAA?" "JINJJAAA?!" "DAEBAK" "HAAAAHHH?!" "BERCANDA, HYUNG??!!" "EYYY, JANGAN BOHONG!" (iya, author kopas. malas ngetik)

"Dia akan tinggal di gedung ini dan ruangannya tepat di hadapan ruangan ini. Kalian dilarang masuk ke ruangannya, tapi tidak dilarang masuk ke ruangan ini karena sudah terpasang cctv."

"Kenapa kami dilarang ke ruangannya, hyung?" tanya maknae.

"Karena dia perempuan dan kalian laki-laki. Bahaya dalam ruangan apalagi yang tidak ada cctv. Selain itu, jika memasang cctv di ruangannya justru akan membahayakan privasinya. Bagaimana bila cctvnya diretas?"

"Kalau begitu, dia akan datang kapan hyung?" akhirnya sang leader sadar juga.

"Nanti sore. Tunggulah di ruang latihan, dia sudah harus ikut latihan sejak hari ini. Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Kemudian pria tampan berdarah campuran yang sejak tadi di pojokan mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Hansol?"

"Ada yang tau dimana topi yang kubeli dari Jepang?"

。。。

Sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa. Silakan hujat eyke.

 _Btw first fanfic_ nih _. Lol_


	2. Chapter 1 : Kamu?

**Disclaimer :**

Seventeen milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, agensi dan Carat.

Sedangkan cerita ini milik saya. **_Feel free_** untuk menguploadnya dimanapun atau menjadikannya hak milik anda. Karena saya gak peduli. **_Lol_**.

 **Warning :**

Author males mikir, jadi maklumin.

Boyxboy

Jeonghancentric, Jeongharem, Jeongwhorehan

。。。

cobatebak present

 ** _SEVENTEEN NEW MEMBER_**

" _Pernah dengar ungkapan tak kenal maka tak sayang? Kenalan dulu yuk, sama aku, biar sayang." - member baru Seventeen, 2k17_

。。。

 **Chapter 1** _Kamu?_

 **P** agi ini, _sebongies_ sedang bersiap. Bersiap menemui member baru seventeen. Semuanya tampak begitu tampan, rapi, wangi, tampan, rapi, wangi, tam—

"Yaiyalah ganteng, berani bilang pangeran Jun ini jelek? Siap-siap aku ketekin sampai mampus," celetuk Jun sambil ngaca. Iya, Jun yang itu, si member paling mancung. Walaupun kemancungannya nggak guna.

" _Hyung_ , plis," Minghao menghela nafas. 'Ganteng sih ganteng. Tapi jarang mandi. Ya wajar keteknya bikin mampus.'

Ralat. Tampan, rapi, dan bau.

Wonwoo yang melihat keabsurdan Jun cuma bisa _facepalm_. Sudah muak. Tapi dia lebih muak dengan tingkah sok-sokannya Hoshi. Padahal mereka kan sohib. Duh. _Tsundere_.

Seperti biasa, manager Kang masuk dengan menggebrak pintu. Gak heboh, gak asik, cuy. Mottonya. " _Adeul-a_ , member baru sudah datang. Cepat beri salam!"

Lalu timbul suara gedubrak gedubrak dari berbagai tempat. Semuanya berhambur ke ruang tengah, ruangan paling luas. Seokmin yang asik nonton drama Korea di kasurnya bersama Jeonghan jadi ikutan terburu-buru, terpeleset bajunya yang berserakan, dan jatuh tengkurap.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , _gwaenchanayo_?" Ah, angel.

" _G-gwaenchana, hyung_ ," Seokmin bangkit. Menatap sang angel, menunjukkan muka bodoh dan darah di hidungnya.

" _Aigoo, nae pabo-ya_. Tunggu sebentar. _Hyung_ ambilkan tisyu dulu. Tetap seperti ini," ucap Jeonghan sambil menengadahkan kepala Seokmin. Lalu berhambur mencari tisyu.

。。。

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa si member baru sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih mengkilap. Para _sebong_ pun cuma bisa menganga dan berteriak dalam pikiran masing-masing, 'tidak mungkin!'.

" _N-noona_? J-jadi kau mem-"

"Ssshhh~ Jangan panggil _noona_. Aku akan memalsukan tanggal lahirku. Jadi jangan sekali-kali menyebutku _noona_ , _arraseo_?" Seungkwan mengangguk cepat seiring jemari lentik yang meninggalkan mulut seksinya.

"Nona Helena-"

"Harin, _please_."

"Ehem, nona Harin, kamar Anda di-"

"Ya ya ya. Sudah tau. Aku akan beradaptasi, jadi pergilah manajer Kang. Atur jadwal kami dengan tepat. Jangan terlalu sibuk dan jangan terlalu banyak istirahat. Kalau sampai jadwalnya tidak teratur, kau akan..." lalu si member baru yang meminta dipanggil Harin tersebut menirukan gaya pisau yang menyayat leher.

"Ba-baik, nona. _A-adeul_ , aku pergi dulu," lalu menghilanglah sang manajer.

"Jadi, tidak ada pesta penyambutan untukku?"

。。。

"Nah, mimisanmu sudah berhenti. Ayo kita menyusul yang lain," ajak Jeonghan sambil membantu Seokmin berdiri. Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kalau tadi tidak hyung tolong, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah," Jeonghan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Makanya kau harus ha- _IGE MWOYAAA_?!" Jeonghan yang hendak mengomeli Seokmin malah terkejut dengan pamandangan di hadapannya. Kini, para sebong sedang menjadi pesuruh sang member baru. Jeonghan lebih terkejut lagi setelah menyadari siapa member baru tersebut.

Melihat Jeonghan, Harin langsung berdiri. Menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang sedang memijat bahu, kaki dan tangannya.

"Helle, kau?"

"Hai, _oppa_. Yup, aku member baru Seventeen," seolah ada petir menyambar, pernyataan dan fakta tersebut menjadi berita bencana bagi para _sebongie_.

。。。

 **NEW MEMBER'S PROFILE**

 **Birth Name**

Helena Marie Ahn

 **Korean Name**

Ahn Harin

 **D.o.B**

October, 21th 1996 _no, its 1998 pls_

 **Hometown**

Singap- _Canada!_

。。。

Sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa. Silakan hujat eyke.

 _Btw first fanfic_ nih _. Lol_ _ol._

Terima kasih guys untuk komennya. Love you.


End file.
